¿Porque te amo?
by ZoRobin o LuRo
Summary: Nami le hace una pregunta a Zoro que le dejara con una duda ZoroxRobin
1. Chapter 1

Una tarde soleada en el sunny la tripulación del sombrero de paja disfrutaba de la merienda que sanji repartía.

-Nami swan tu merienda mi dama

-Arigato sanji kun- dijo nami

-Hey par de bakas la merienda ya esta- grito sanji

-Ya era hora me muero de hambre-dijo luffy con un puchero

-Tu siempre tienes hambre -susurro chopper

-shishishishishi tienes razón chopper

-Bueno yo iré a ver a Zoro a estado muy raro desde que se fue Robin-dijo Nami

En otra parte del sunny un peliverde estaba en el puesto de vigía pensando en una onna hasta que se oyeron unos pasos volteando hacia la puerta se encontró con nami que le veía muy seriamente

-Que pasa-hablo Zoro

-Que es lo que te pasa- dijo nami sin rodeos

-A ti no te importa-contesto Zoro dándose la vuelta para irse pero Nami lo detuvo-Que demonios quieres

-Hablar contigo desde que se fue robin actúas estraño-comento nami soltándolo

-Robin Robin porque siempre tiene que ser Robin porque ella se fue con law-dijo zoro en forma de susurro un poco triste

-¿Que es lo ke sientes por Robin?- dijo nami mirándolo a los ojos

-Te lo dire pero no le digas a nadie entendido?-dijo zoro

-si te lo prometo-contesto nami

zoro se limito a suspirar le diría todo a nami sobre sus sentimientos y no iba a hacer fácil

-yo he estado pensando mucho en Robin últimamente no se lo que me pasa es como si siempre quisiera estar con ella- le dijo Zoro

-Estas enamorado-contesto Nami

-Enamorado ¿yo? de esa onna que siempre se la pasa con law no lo creo-comento Zoro indignado

-Pues cree lo que sea pero yo ya te di mi opinión hora baja a comer tu merienda antes de que Luffy se lo coma-advirtió Nami

-No tengo hambre estaré todo el día entrenando así que no quiero que nadie me moleste ¿entendido?-dijo Zoro

-Como quieras-y Nami se fue

Zoro tenia que pensar muchas cosas y una de ellas era Robin en sus ojos en su piel en su pelo -creo que si me estoy enamorando- suspiro Zoro


	2. Chapter 2

Primero que nada muchísimas gracias a Splendid the Hero me hiciste el día *-* y te dedico esta continuación.  
>Espero que les guste.<p>

Zoro despertó en el puesto de vigía aun pensando en lo que anoche le digo Nami.  
>-Pero que me está pasando-suspiro Zoro a la nada.<br>**********************************************************************

A lo lejos en una cabaña dos personas dormian.  
>Robín despertó con la luz que dejaba pasar la ventana, confundida pues la noche anterior bebió demasiado y no se acordaba de mucho. Sintió un cuerpo removerse alado de ella volteo para ver quién era y recordó todo cuando salió del barco a comprar libros y con quien. Se volteó lo más rápido que pudo y así pudo ver al cuerpo que lacia a lado de ella y lo pudo ver su rostro….<p>

-Sanji tengo hambre-decía un Luffy hambriento.

-Ya va Luffy espera un momento- gritaba Sanji desde la cocina.

-Nee Nami y ¿a qué hora vamos a partir?- pregunto Usopp.

-En cuanto llegue Robín- respondió Nami.  
>-Hablando de Robín ¿Por qué no ha llegado ya?- dijo Zoro llegando a cubierta.<p>

-No lose normalmente ella hubiera llegado temprano pero a lo mejor se fue por ahí con….  
>.Sisisi con ese idiota- termino Zoro con mala gana no quería acordarse de que Robín se había ido con él.<p>

-Parece que te molesta el hecho de que Robín se allá ido con el- dijo Usopp

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué tendría que molestarme? Solo pregunte, además ese tipo no me inspira confianza- dijo Zoro con una mueca de desagrado.

-Bueno yo solo decía-se excusó Usopp.

-Bueno iré a dar una vuelta a ver si me los encuentro- aviso Zoro.  
>-Oh nonono tú no te vas a ir solo capas y te pierdes y no estamos como para irte a buscar me escuchaste -grito Nami pero Zoro ya había bajado del barco y caminando hacia el bosque.<br>-Idiota- dijo Nami y se fue a la cocina.  
>-¿Y mi comida?- dijo Luffy con un puchero y apunto de comerse el mástil.<br>**********************************************************************

-Buenos días preciosa- le dijo Law a Robín besándola.  
>-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Law al ver tan seria a Robín.<p>

-He si solo que no recuerdo nada de anoche mira Law no quiero que te ilusiones lo de anoche fue un error yo bebí demasiado y…  
>-Shh no digas nada yo sé que no fue un error Robín yo lose y tranquila si no quiere que nadie sepa que fue lo que paso diremos que se nos hizo tarde de seguro nos creerán- le dijo Law a Robín para tranquilizarla pero esta la miro confundida eso no es lo que ella le quería decir.<br>-No te confundas lo de anoche fue un impulso yo quiero a otra persona lo siento- le dijo Robín a Law  
>-Ja ya me lo veía venir- dijo Law desanimado y dejándose caer en la cama.<br>-Sera mejor que nos vistamos para regresar al barco- sugirió Robín.  
>-Si eso será lo mejor-dijo levantándose.<br>**********************************************************************

Zoro caminaba sin rumbo alguno ya se había perdido 10 veces. Ya cuando se iba a dar por vencido vio a lo lejos unas cabañas así que decidió ir a ver. Zoro entro a la recepción y pregunto por Robín.  
>-Así que en la cabaña 18 he solo espera Robín pronto podre decirte lo que siento por ti- lo que no sabía Zoro es que Robín estaba con Law y que el aria lo que sea para que Robín lo amara.<p>

Continuara….

Que les pareció espero que bien dejen reviews si les gusto.


End file.
